Points of Authority
by asteriskss
Summary: Dean is a junior in high school who returns back to town after summer vacation. Unfortunately, he meets someone that gets under his skin. Castiel, a senior who's a sarcastic rebel that likes to taunt him in every way possible. He himself doesn't like the guy at first but this guy sure likes and knows a lot about Dean. Soon they manage to force themselves into each others' lives.


**A/N**: Kind of a different Castiel. He's more edgy and has tattoos and piercings. So he might seem slightly out of character at some points. c:

* * *

Dean didn't miss the early mornings that consisted of last minute homework and rushed breakfast. He was sure no one enjoyed the hectic mess of school mornings. He had grown so used to getting up in the afternoon that to suddenly shifting from noon to 5am was becoming a challenge.

It was only the first day.

* * *

It was halfway through the school day and Dean had study hall in the main library. It was like his routine last year so he stuck with it. He'd sit at a table towards the back by the bookshelves. It was secluded and provided him a place to do homework and to sleep if he had none. You could say he thought of the spot as a midday getaway.

He walked down the mystery section isle and brushed his fingers along the older dusty books. Despite what people thought, Dean actually enjoyed school- he really enjoyed reading. It was something about the texture of an old book that brought him joy. The way the books smelled and how the pages made a certain noise with age. It appealed to him and he would deny it to his grave if anyone knew. Along with his love for comic books. Let's be honest, he was a undercover nerd. He was smart and received good grades. Clearly he didn't share that with anyone but his family because his friends assumed that he didn't like school. He figured after two years it was a bit too late to burst their bubbles and inform them that just because he spent a lot of time devoted to lacrosse didn't mean he disliked other things.

When he made it to the secluded area he stopped right in his tracks. He felt some type of entitlement to that table but he understood that it was open to the public- not just him. Still, two years of claiming that table provided him with a form of attachment.

And now he was presented with a guy sitting there with his feet up on the table and Dean wasn't sure how to handle it. Who the hell was this guy? He didn't recognize him. The guy had on a black sweater that was a bit distracting since it hugged his body. Dean didn't even want to acknowledge the tight black jeans with the rip on the knee so his eyes scanned over the dark brown combat boots with the zippers on the side.

"Are you going stare at me all day or have a seat?" The mysterious guy questioned.

Dean's gaze drifted up to the lips that emitted that soft yet gravelly voice. He was then greeted with rose colored lips with a lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip. Then his gaze traveled to the bluest eyes he'd ever come across in his life.

_Shit_.

"Uh, yeah." He walked over to the table after taking off his jacket and tossing his bag on the floor. He reached for the chair directly across from the guy but was stopped.

"Oh, not right there, sweetheart." He said, motioning to the seat next to him. "Right here." He gave a coy smile and patted the cushioned chair.

"Whatever." Nonchalantly playing alone came easy to him but his heart was racing unbelievably out of control.

Why? He wasn't sure.

He seated himself next to the guy and sighed as he nervously looked down at his phone. There wasn't much else to look at, either stare at the bookshelves, his phone, or the blue-eyed prince of gorgeousness sitting next to him. He could have gotten a book but he felt eyes on him so he didn't risk getting up to get one. He didn't even want to move an inch let along a few feet.

"So, freckles, how's the first day back to school treating you?" He asked, eyes scanning over Dean.

Dean finally broke his glare from his phone in favor of glancing at the guy. _Freckles_? "Good I guess, just kind of tired." He trailed off, taking notice of the boy's eyes roaming over his body.

He smirked and ran his tongue over the lip ring. Clearly that was habitual as well as attractive.

"The hell you smirking for?" Dean asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's not of import."

They went quiet for a moment and it seemed like hours in Dean's mind. This guy was weird. Dean decidedly cleared his throat then tapped the mahogany table and spoke. "What's your name?"

He grinned and swung his legs from atop the table and turned to face Dean. "You have freckles and to die for green eyes. You are quite attractive, you know? Too bad I didn't notice you last year."

That caught Dean off guard. A guy was hitting on him so his first reaction was purely out of surprise. So being the snarky teen that he was he muttered, "bite me."

"You can at least let me buy you dinner first but I'm all for foreplay."

Dean flushed and glanced away. "Sorry, I don't do dicks."

"Metaphorically or literally? You could be calling me a dick and implying that you don't do _dicks _which could mean you would not _do_ me. Or you could be stating that you don't do dicks," he paused. "As in actual dicks."

Dean's eye twitched. He was sure this would be the guy to get him sent to jail. "Dude, you're a pain in the ass."

"In more ways than one." He pushed back from the table and stood. "I guess I will be seeing you around, freckles." He grabbed his backpack off the back of the chair and threw it over his shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Dean Winchester." He grinned and fled out of the emergency exit door which set off the alarms.

Yup, this guy was definitely going to be the reason that would get Dean sent to jail.

* * *

Dean spent the next hour in the principal's office explaining that he didn't set off the alarm but he also wouldn't give up the person who did it. He was still wondering how this guy even knew his name.

His story was, "I was sitting there with my headphones on and the next thing I know I look up from my phone and the emergency lights are flashing. I wouldn't set off an alarm then stick around for someone to show up. How dumb do you think I am?"

"And you didn't see who walked out the door?" The man asked.

"Texting is a bad habit, dude. It takes over my surroundings. So nah, I didn't see anybody walk out."

The man sighed and nodded as he grabbed the bridges of his nose. "Alright, you can head to your last class. I'll contact you if I have any more questions."

Dean stood and exited the office. They were acting like it was a federal investigation but he knew it was serious because the building had to be evacuated.

He was five minutes late to his class and the principal had called the teacher to inform her that Dean was coming late and to excuse him.

"It's nice of you to join us, Mr. Winchester." The teacher teased.

"Sorry about that." He replied as he waltzed over to the only seat open. Walking down the row he locked eyes on that asshole. He made a face and reluctantly sat down in front of him. What were the odds?

He was impressed. He was expecting a call down to the principal's office for setting off the alarms but this Dean guy took the heat. Oh yeah, he was _very_ impressed.

The teen leaned over Dean's should and whispered lowly in his ear when the teacher returned to writing on the board. "Castiel, my name is Castiel."

Dean smiled to himself and nodded. Well at least something good came out of the situation.

Castiel sat back down in his seat and glanced back out the window with a smile. Maybe this school year wouldn't be a drag after all.

* * *

After class, Castiel swiftly collected his things and fled the classroom. Dean was close behind.

"Dude, you could have gotten me suspended."

"Your point?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Right, you don't care."

Castiel swung around and yanked Dean closer by slipping two of his fingers into the teen's front pocket and pulling him close. "I never said I didn't care." He cooed lowly.

Dean blinked and looked down at the space between them- or the lack thereof.

"I just wanted to know your point."

"Well um, I just uh- well shit."

Castiel laughed and removed his fingers from Dean's pockets. "Alright then, moving on to the next order of business." He smiled and continued to walk.

Dean followed.

"Were there any repercussions?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope."

"Good. So you can not be pissed at me." He grinned and stopped again. "Freckles, you have any plans to attend to right now?"

"No. Why?"

"Good, you are coming with me."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Oh relax; I don't bite- unless you're into that. Consent means everything, my friend."

"What the fuck, man?"

Castiel laughed.

They slipped into silence but it was far from awkward. Despite the fact he just met this guy he was oddly comfortable around him. "By the way, how did you know my name?"

"I kind saw you with a friend of mine this summer. She told me your name." He grinned and pulled his keys from his pockets. "You sure you're ready to get into a strangers car?"

Dean huffed. "Yes because you are totally going to have your way with me, right?"

"Oh don't tempt me."

Dean just shook his head. "Seriously though, where are we going?"

"To see an old friend."


End file.
